Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to biotechnology systems, apparatus, compositions and methods. Particularly, the invention relates to human regenerative medicine and therapies used in cardiology, dermatology, orthopedics, surgery, wound care, and all restorative healthcare applications. Most particularly, the invention relates to encapsulated exosomes, apparatus for encapsulating exosomes, methods for encapsulating exosomes, and methods for using encapsulated exosomes in the fields mentioned above. The systems, apparatus, compositions and methods of the invention are believed to be useful in other fields including but not limited to veterinary medicine and cosmetic compositions and methods.
Background Information
Regenerative medicine therapies and methods hold great promise for treating disease and other conditions in the fields of cardiology, dermatology, orthopedics, surgery, wound care, and other medical and surgical fields. These methods utilize materials from various human and other animal cells, including blood and other stem cells. Exosomes are small vesicles (small structures within a cell consisting of fluid enclosed by a lipid bilayer membrane) that are present in many biological fluids, including blood. (See FIG. 1) Exosomes typically have a diameter between 30 and 100 nm. They contain Ribonucleic acid (RNA), proteins, lipids and various metabolites. Exosomes appear to play a role m coagulation, cellular signaling, and waste management. It has been believed that exosomes may potentially be used for medical prognosis, medical therapy, and as biomarkers.
Platelet exosomes are present when blood platelets (mammalian blood cells approximately 2-3 um in diameter) are physically disrupted by various means. Referring to FIG. 2, platelets are well known to function to stop bleeding (coagulation and hemostasis). However, platelets are believed to play a broad roll in healing of tissue in general as they increase tissue regeneration, collagen matrix formation, bone density, angiogenesis, pain relief, inflammation minimization, and overall healing in humans and other animals. The present, invention involves using encapsulated vesicles, encapsulated exosomes in particular, and encapsulated platelet exosomes most particularly, to regenerate, repair or restore damaged tissue and for other biological, medical, cosmetic, or hygienic purposes.
Existing technology in this field is believed to have significant limitations and shortcomings
All US patents and patent applications, and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated by reference in their entirety.